


【抹布鹤】一次挣一单是合算的吗？

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Escort Service, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 援交抹布文学，有女装要素。
Relationships: mob/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	【抹布鹤】一次挣一单是合算的吗？

“什么破运营啊，刚搞完活动又出两张限定新卡，还放在同一个卡池里……”鹤房汐恩登录了自己的手游账号，对着维护过后弹出的新公告怒目而视。

可是新卡好强，立绘也是最喜欢的画师……班上也有几个人和鹤房玩同一款游戏，他们要么运气好要么舍得花钱氪金，还时不时拿着满练度的稀有角色在鹤房面前晃来晃去，鹤房看着助战栏里五花八门的强力角色，感到十分不甘。

“老妈，请再给我点零花钱吧！”对于没有经济来源的鹤房而言，找家里要钱是最直接的方法，但母亲得知鹤房要钱是为了给游戏氪金之后果断地拒绝了，这让刚才一时口快忘记编借口的鹤房很是懊悔。

“汐恩，别整天就知道打游戏，把更多精力放到学习上来。”对于母亲的循循善诱，鹤房有些敷衍地应答着，叼着烤过的吐司片急匆匆地出门赶通学电车去了。

清晨的电车挤满了学生和上班族，鹤房缩在人群中间动弹不得，啥也做不了的他又开始想游戏的事情。这次的新卡属性正好是他队伍里缺少的，这让他更加想得到它。可是账号里没存多少用来抽卡的钻石，又没钱氪金……该去哪弄钱呢，鹤房皱着眉头陷入了沉思。

他飘远的思绪被贴在臀部的一双手拉了回来。起初只是有人的手随着电车颠簸的频率轻碰他的大腿，因为很快又移开了所以他并未在意；但电车逐渐开到路面平缓地带时，那双手却悄悄贴了上来，而且从轻触变成了用指尖抚摸、揉捏，这让鹤房几乎立马冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。有没有搞错啊，现在的痴汉连男的都摸啊？

可是周围的人太多了，过了几个站也不见变少。鹤房转身都很困难，根本看不到身后的人，只能感觉到那双手很大，手指正在一节一节挤进他夹紧的大腿缝中间，隔着裤子勾起指尖揉搓着他的会阴。鹤房咬咬牙，攥住了手里的书包，用它压住自己慢慢支起的裤裆。

电车又颠簸了一下，身后的人的胸膛完全贴住了鹤房的后背，令人窒息的距离感让鹤房下意识想要挣扎，但只扭动了一下，一只手就从后面伸了出来，插进鹤房书包底下的空间，覆盖在他被顶起来的裆部上。

“这不是很喜欢被摸嘛……”粗哑的成年男性的声音里带着压低的淫笑声，一面继续手上的猥亵动作。鹤房用手去拽开那只手臂，却整个人被搂得紧紧的，恶心得他几乎要吐出来。幸好，列车在下一站停靠时，男人终于松开了手，随着人群下车了。鹤房气得不行，耳朵里却嗡嗡地响，响过之后留下的全是那个男人在被自己用恶狠狠的眼神瞪了之后仍然嬉皮笑脸说出口的话语：

“哎呀生气的样子也好可爱，给你一万块跟叔叔去love hotel怎么样？会让你舒服的哦！”

太令人不爽了。鹤房下了电车，走在路上一边踢着石子一边在心里痛骂电车上的痴汉，想到游戏又开始唉声叹气。结果到了班里差点迟到，课间又被班里已经抽到了新卡的豆原炫耀了一顿，他忍不住暗骂，“操，豆原一成你得意个屁啊，老子要是氪金抽到了绝对比你强得多”。

上课的时候，鹤房一边在课桌底下偷偷玩手机一边想着怎么弄钱。逛5ch匿名区的时候，他随手点进一个讨论串，发现网友们在讨论最近开始流行起来的DK的援交。

鹤房突然想起来早上在电车里被纠缠时那个痴汉说的话。

“做一次能拿一万块的话，不是刚好能氪一单嘛……”鹤房一边想着，一边鬼迷心窍地点开了匿名区里留下的链接。那是一个专门发布援交信息的论坛，他翻了翻，发现在这片地区的男生还挺少，于是鬼使神差地注册了新的账号，编辑好档案后po了几张在游泳部练习时候的照片，又在简介里特地写上了是真正的DK，是第一次做这个，希望大家多多指教。

因为照片上的脸没怎么打码，很快就有很多私聊信息发了过来，几乎清一色都在夸鹤房长得可爱，然后试探性地问要不要一起出来玩，结果点开个人资料一看，全是男性。

“妈的，真的要和男人做吗……”鹤房烦躁地想。但过了一会儿他又说服自己，算了，能给钱就行，反正也就这么一次而已。于是他重新打开收件箱，挑了个出价最高的人聊了起来。对方语气很亲切，说“能穿我带来的衣服的话可以加钱”。行吧，加钱就行，反正就两个人在一个房间里还能怎样呢？于是鹤房故意用连自己都要作呕的撒娇语气表示了感谢，两人约好了第二天傍晚在车站附近见面。

“抱歉呀欧吉桑，因为门禁的原因不能在外面过夜的说~所以到时候要直接回家，就不能陪您一整个晚上了~”鹤房发完最后一条信息，锁上屏幕把手机扔到抽屉里，翻了个白眼。

“客人”是个三十来岁的普通上班族模样的男人，身形微胖，比鹤房高半个头，脸长得跟他每天在电车里见到的人没多大差别。这让他稍微不那么紧张，毕竟看起来似乎还算是个正常人。男人自我介绍姓田中，又笑着说“直接叫欧吉桑也没关系哦”。鹤房瞟了一眼男人用一边肩膀背着的双肩包，心想田中这种姓氏多半也是假名，于是挤出一个乖巧的笑容说，叫我Shion就好啦，至于是哪几个汉字，还请大叔不要深究哦。

田中带着鹤房走进人烟稀少的一条巷子里，进了其中一家love hotel。前台没有服务生，全自动预约十分便捷，这让还穿着制服的鹤房心情稍微放松了一点。他从来没来过这种地方，看着熟练操作触屏系统的田中，忍不住想，这人绝对是常客吧。

到了房间里，田中把门锁上，将自己和鹤房的包放在一边，随后把还站在床边发呆的鹤房搂了过来，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。十几岁的男孩抱在怀里有种不同于女性或着成年男性的未成熟的柔软，身上淡淡散发着家里用的柠檬味洗衣液的香气，他含着鹤房的唇瓣用舌头戳进那湿热的口腔，然后缠着笨拙的舌头教他应该怎么用舌吻取悦自己。

“你还真的是第一次啊。”田中一边含住鹤房圆润的耳垂一边含糊地说。看他光是这样就浑身发抖，别说和男人睡了，搞不好和女人都还没做过呢。一想到自己即将成为第一个操到这么可爱的孩子的人，他兴奋得完全勃起了。

“Shion刚下课吧？先去洗个澡吧。”他松开搂着鹤房的手臂，亲切地提议道。鹤房知道洗过澡之后马上就要进入正题了，红着脸生硬地说了声好。田中拉住他的手，说，先在外面把衣服脱了吧，没事，你自己洗，我不进去。于是鹤房慢吞吞地在男人面前脱下自己的制服，脱得只剩一条内裤。男人一直紧紧盯着鹤房的身体，发胀的阴茎里某条神经突突跳动，让他很想就这么直接按着眼前的人狠狠地干他，但是还不行，还有别的“事情”要做。最后他拽着近乎全裸的鹤房，贪婪地舔舐了一遍他的胸部和小腹，又隔着内裤揉了揉鼓起来的性器，才放他进浴室。

鹤房磨磨蹭蹭地洗好澡裹着浴袍出来的时候，被床上的景象惊呆了。他的制服外套、衬衫和长裤，全部被剪成了不成形的碎布片。而压在那堆布片上的一只大塑料袋里，正露出一顶茶色假发的发尾。

鹤房有了不好的预感。他很想生气，但看在钱的份上他不能，只得露出委屈的表情，说，大叔为什么把我的校服剪烂了啊。这样我穿什么回家，又穿什么去学校呢？

男人走上来搂着他，吻了吻他的鼻尖，用和微笑表情不符的粗秽语句回答他：

那是为了让Shion更好地扮演你作为婊子的角色哦，反正是金钱交易，Shion和真正的妓女也没有什么区别。没了这身故作乖巧的制服，你就只能穿上我为你准备的衣服啦。再说啦，大叔干嘛要管一个婊子明天上学有没有制服穿呢？

鹤房被噎得说不出话，脸蛋憋得通红。

“快看看大叔为你准备的衣服和鞋子吧，要好好地穿上哦。”

鹤房明白，为了赚这一单手游氪金的钱，今天是非得豁出去不可了。于是他只好打开那个袋子，拿出里面的黑色丝袜、紧身连衣短裙和假发，坐在床边笨手笨脚地一件件穿上。男人从旁边走过来，蹲在地上为他套上一双带着亮片的高跟鞋。

“怎么样，喜欢自己的模样吗？”男人捏着鹤房的下巴，迫使他看向房间里的落地穿衣镜。镜子里的鹤房经过变装后看起来的确有几分像女生，因为换上了高跟鞋脚背绷得紧紧的，小腿的线条也因为被套上丝袜而变得柔和起来。男人掏出一支口红，一手搂住鹤房的腰，一手拿着口红给鹤房涂了起来。鲜艳的红色十分廉价，却衬得鹤房的肤色更加白皙。男人似乎对自己挑选的造型十分满意，他盯着镜子里有些艳俗的“少女”，伸出一只手将“她”的裙子掀了起来。鹤房两腿之间鼓起来的部分被紧紧包裹在黑色丝袜底下，显得突兀而下流，男人一边痴醉地抚摸着，一边念念有词：

“长了鸡巴的妓女，玩起来可不是更刺激了嘛。”

无论是垂在颈窝的发尾、包裹着腿部的丝袜还是男人恣意伸入裙底亵玩的手掌，都给鹤房带来微妙的不适感。他轻轻扭动身体试图摆脱这一系列触感，男人的手臂却在他腰间缠得更紧，脸也亲昵地贴了上来，没有完全剃干净的一点胡渣扎得鹤房有点痒。

“真漂亮啊……”男人盯着镜子里穿着女装的鹤房，伸进裙底的手一面揉搓着他的阴茎。等到那只手掌抽出来的时候，短裙下摆已经被顶了起来，过于修身的裙摆抵在鹤房的性器上，他被勒得有些难受。

“好啦，对着镜头打个招呼吧，大家都觉得Shion很可爱呢。”

鹤房在意识到这句话的含义时，瞬间睁大了眼睛，如坐针毡。他顺着男人的指尖，看见不远处的桌子上有一台打开的笔记本电脑，还连着用伸缩三脚架固定着的一台摄像机——镜头正对着床前。电脑屏幕上显然是某个直播网站，上面正实时播出穿着女装的鹤房被男人玩弄的画面，窗口里还有大量白色弹幕滚动着，但鹤房离得远看不清它们的内容。

“看看，Shion很受欢迎哦。”男人掏出手机，登录到同一个直播页面，将屏幕凑到鹤房面前

直播间的标题是“DK的援交&女装性交初体验❤️”，新的弹幕仍然在屏幕上源源不断地涌现：  
“是真正的DK吗好可爱”  
“第一次吧好生涩wwww”  
“搞不好是外表清纯实则淫荡的婊子呢”  
“播主给我们看看他的屁股啦”  
“多少钱一发啊我也要我也要”  
“前面的，可以3P吗ww”  
“感觉操起来会哭呀，不行了好兴奋播主快点干他啦！”

鹤房看着这些直白下流的语句，脸色变得一阵白一阵红。男人隔着薄薄的连衣裙搔刮了几下鹤房的乳头，满意地看他被弄得忍不住夹紧双腿打了个颤。

“乖，用上这个，给大家表演一下婊子是怎么自慰的。”

被塞进鹤房手里的是一根尺寸让人咋舌的假阳具。软硅胶制成的肤色外皮上特意被做出盘虬凸起的青筋，鹤房小心翼翼握住外软内硬的柱身时，感觉自己搞不好要被这根又长又粗的玩意捅裂。

鹤房捧着那根硕大的假阳具跪坐在床前的地毯上。他犹豫地回头看向男人，但对方既没有说话也没有给他润滑剂，只是用眼神催促着他赶紧开始。鹤房只好伸出舌头去舔湿那根假阳具，从接近根部的柱身一直舔到粗大的龟头处，把自己的唾液裹在这根“玩具”上。他正在皱着眉艰难而缓慢地将前端完全含进嘴里，床上的男人却不知何时蹲在了鹤房身旁。他用手握住假阳具的末端，用力将那根巨物就往鹤房喉咙深处捅去，鹤房被突如其来的粗暴动作弄得猛烈咳起嗽来。男人握住假阳具，模仿着性交的频率在鹤房的嘴里抽插着，让他被捅得忍不住干呕起来。

直到鹤房喉咙深处隐约产生疼痛，男人才松开手，命令鹤房自己掀起裙子自慰。鹤房刚将自己的裙子撩起到腰部，一个清脆的巴掌就落在了被黑色连裤丝袜裹着的屁股上。他下意识“啊”地低呼一声，可是深知这是“客人”的行为，又不敢有半句怨言。

鹤房犹豫着把手放到连裤袜上，打算将它褪到大腿根部，但男人没等他磨蹭，用双手食指勾住半透明丝袜的裆部，一发力就将轻薄的布料撕开了一道口子。他将手从被撕破的那道口子里伸进去，揉了两把鹤房的屁股，然后说，“快点开始吧，要对准镜头哦”，把手抽了出来。

假阳具被竖立着放在地上。鹤房涨红着脸看向镜头，找到拍摄视角以后深蹲下来，一手抱着自己的裙摆，一手把自己的内裤往旁边拉开，将穴口对准假阳具慢慢坐了下去。光是棒槌似的龟头的进入就让他吃了不少苦头，他一边忍耐着肠道内壁被硬生生扩张开来的强烈不适感，一边继续将腰部往下沉，直到感觉臀瓣触碰到仿制的睾丸，整根假阴茎完全没入在入口里。这种性玩具原本就做得比一般尺寸要大些，鹤房感觉自己整个小腹都要被顶得胀起来了，插得他好难受，忍不住咬紧嘴唇露出了嫌恶的表情。

弹幕里立马有人发出不满的呼声：“这表情好盐哦……”

男人瞟了一眼弹幕，一脚踹在鹤房的腰上。毫无防备的鹤房疼得叫了一声，一下子被踢倒在地上，穿着高跟鞋的脚差点崴到，下体还含着那根硕大的人工肉棒。

“妓女可是最喜欢含鸡巴的，你这是怎么回事？”男人冲着泪水快要飙出眼眶的少年训斥道。

鹤房强忍着用脏话辱骂男人和这群观众的冲动，从地上慢慢爬起来，恢复成先前面对镜头深蹲的姿势。他扶着那根假阳具，开始缓慢地上下摆动腰肢自慰起来。在这样自渎的过程里，鹤房努力地控制着自己的表情，弹幕里的观众让他叫得骚一点，他就只好很拙劣地发出叫床声。身穿女装、化着简陋廉价妆容的男孩学着色情电影里的女优，青涩无比地卖弄风骚，反而呈现出一种扭曲异样的性感。

机械式的自我鸡奸并不能让鹤房体验到一丝快感，但他必须装出一副自己已经沉浸在这种变态的欢愉里的模样。模仿出来的娇声呻吟逐渐变得上手，过了一会儿他也快要分不清究竟是自己在假装发出那样的叫声，还是这根假阳具的确把自己操得忍不住叫床了。就这么上下抽插了快有十分钟，他也终于累得没了力气，瘫倒在地毯上，假发的发丝粘在被汗水打湿的脸颊上，口中还在小声呻吟着。

“真是个卖力的婊子啊~”鹤房听着男人粗俗的调侃，看向远处的电脑屏幕，弹幕仍然在滚动着，勉强能辨认出一堆“wwwwwww”的英文字母。看来自己的自慰表演让这群网络嫖客感到了满足。

男人搂着鹤房的腰，将他从地上抱起来扔到床上，摆出屁股冲着镜头靠床站着，上半身趴在床上的姿势。镜头对准了鹤房穿着破烂丝袜、插着人工阴茎的下体，男人抓着性玩具的一头，再次在鹤房的穴里用力抽插起来。他的力度比鹤房自慰时要大得多，少年终于被捅得揪住床单哭叫起来，全然忘记了要好好扮演一个沉溺于性爱中的妓女。

“屁眼差不多要完全操开咯，嘿嘿。”男人淫笑一声，猛地掐了一把鹤房的臀肉，然后猛地把假阳具从他的后穴里抽了出来。蛮不讲理的摩擦感和被掐的疼痛感使鹤房带着哭腔尖叫了一声。男人没有留给鹤房调整的时间，他拉开裤链，将早就勃起的性器狠狠地整根顶进他的“妓女”还在一张一合的穴里，快速律动起来。

有了性玩具的铺垫，鹤房的不适感有所减轻。但男人操他的动作可比自己摆弄假阳具来得猛烈得多，他没有力气了，就这么被扶着屁股趴在床上干得前后晃来晃去，喉咙里发出干瘪的叫床声。不管是不是出于自己的意愿，过了几分钟，他就被彻底操软了。

男人的动作缓和了下来，但那只是因为他看了看直播间的弹幕。有观众表示想看鹤房被干的淫乱表情，于是男人又将鹤房从床上拽起来，抱着他坐在自己的大腿上，掀起他的裙子，面向观众继续干鹤房的穴。

这下鹤房突然开始觉得羞耻了。他举起双手，用手背遮住自己的眼睛和脸，可是被丝袜缠住的臀肉和半勃起了的阴茎随着“啪啪”的声响被撞得一颤一颤的模样完全被人们看了个一清二楚。男人冷笑着把鹤房的手拉下来，对他说，装什么清纯呢，你现在和妓女没什么两样哦，还不如好好看清自己被男人操得流水的模样，毕竟这么精彩的画面在学校里可难得一见呢。

男人一边羞辱着鹤房，一边捏着他的下巴让他看向电脑旁的镜子。鹤房流着眼泪将目光聚焦在镜中的自己身上，口红已经糊了一半在嘴角，低胸迷你裙的领口被向下扯得快要露出乳头，丝袜的口子随着男人的动作被拉扯得更大，已经快要遮不住内裤了；而自己仿佛一个真正的卖淫女般绵软地靠在男人的怀里，被顶得嗯啊淫叫，口角流涎，在内裤被顶起的地方有深色的水渍正在一点一点地蔓延。

“原来我真的被男人操得流水了啊……”鹤房意识模糊地想。

男人没有戴套。把精液直接全部射进鹤房体内时，他得意地说：“Shion变态小穴的初次中出，就由大叔我收下啦！”

瘫软的鹤房像个被玩坏的布娃娃一样，被男人抱着摆成穴口对着镜头的角度。插在那里的肉棒被抽离，男人将两根手指戳进去抠弄着，将射在里面的精液挖了出来。黏稠的液体顺着大腿根部往下流淌，渗进了薄薄的丝袜里。

男人对送礼物的观众们表示了一通感谢，就关闭了直播。今天收到的礼物比以往都多，这让他很是满意。他掰过鹤房泪迹斑斑的脸蛋，粗暴地舌吻，然后用拇指拭去鹤房眼角的泪水：

“今天赚了不少，大叔的肉棒也很满足，会给Shion加钱的哦。”

男人将裤子穿好，走到床边拿过自己方才脱下来的风衣，扔到瘫软在床上的鹤房身上。

等到鹤房神志清醒过来时，男人已经从房间里离开了。什么电脑、摄像机已经全都不见了，只有一件风衣还盖在自己身上。鹤房感觉有什么东西搔得他脸上有点痒，抓了一把举到眼前，发现是几张万元钞票，还夹着一张写着电话号码的纸条。他撑着酸痛肿胀的身体坐起来，数了数被扔到自己脸上的那些钞票，金额足足是原来约定的四倍。这下别说是游戏氪金，他甚至能给自己买一身新衣服了。

只是……

鹤房望着被剪成碎片的制服，又低头看了看自己身上艳俗的迷你裙。

我该怎么回家呢？到了家里又该怎么向家人交代呢？

今天这场援交，可真是完全不合算的买卖啊。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
